


【HQ！及影】爱的魔力转圈圈

by FairyKIN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:19:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyKIN/pseuds/FairyKIN
Summary: *文题瞎取的*有剧情车，nai水＋骚话满天飞设定，极度ooc*成年及×未成年影





	【HQ！及影】爱的魔力转圈圈

“不要了……及川前辈不要，嗯……右边的也要舔。”胸前一痛，影山从睡梦里红着脸醒过来，梦里的自己说着平时被打死也不会说出口的话。  
掀开被子，果然因为这场梦的缘故，下身有了反应，影山摸了摸自己胯间的肿胀，苦恼的闭上眼——没有及川前辈的帮忙他根本没办法自己撸出来。  
每天起床及川都会打来视频电话，今天也不例外。  
『飞雄你的脸好红了？宫城有那么热吗？』 及川好看的脸出现在手机屏幕上。  
影山支支吾吾不知道该不该提出那个要求，虽然之前也做过这样的事，但是一直都是由及川提出来的。  
『飞雄？怎么了？哪里不舒服吗？』 及川见他不说话，皱着眉头恨不得顺着网线爬过来。  
影山深呼吸，隔着屏幕也不敢直视及川的眼睛：“我……晨、晨勃，我自己没、没办法……”  
『哦！』 及川拍了拍自己的大腿，脸上带着得意的笑容，『差点忘了飞雄被及川先生调教得自己已经没办法射出来了呢。』  
『飞雄，你房间左边衣柜的第二个抽屉打开，有个东西大概可以帮助你哦。』  
影山照做，看到抽屉里躺着的东西他清楚地感受到脸上温度的爬升，后穴因为及川忽然压低的嗓音和出现在眼前的物件有些发痒。  
『虽然那个按摩棒的尺寸完全比不上及川先生，但是可以止止痒哦，小飞雄下面的小嘴是不是已经想要了？』  
『飞雄，乖乖脱掉裤子哦。』及川隔着屏幕指挥影山，后者乖乖听话将自己脱得光溜溜的。  
影山将手机放在手机支架上，明明已经不是第一次了，但屏幕里面出现自己翘起的肿胀影山还是不忍直视。  
『飞雄，摸一摸自己的乳头，及川先生想看你自慰～』 影山咽了口口水，动作有些僵硬抚上自己胸前因为接触空气已经挺立的红粒，自己揉捏拉扯，那颗小肉粒渐渐变大，影山又记起昨晚梦里及川舔舐他乳头的场景：“及川前辈……嗯、要及川前辈舔……”  
『飞雄，摸摸你的小穴，是不是已经一张一合的想吃点什么？』及川在视频那头继续压低嗓音。  
因为春梦本就有些湿润的菊穴，影山轻而易举就将淋了润滑剂的按摩棒插了进去，无意间瞥到屏幕上大张着双腿后穴插入按摩棒的骚浪模样，影山一个惊慌直接将按摩棒开到了最大档位。  
按摩棒在后穴的剧烈震动让影山尖叫出声，慌乱间按摩棒顶到甬道里那凸起的一点：“唔，嗯～及川前辈！太、太快了……快不行了～啊！”  
白浊顺利从前端射出，影山软着身子将按摩棒抽出体内，轻轻的一声“啵”，刺激得影山再次软了腰。  
『飞雄真是淫荡啊，及川先生也好嫉妒那根玩具啊，飞雄居然爽成了这样。』 及川噘着嘴故意做出不高兴的样子。  
又聊了两句，影山看了看时间已经快到八点了，对着屏幕那边的及川挥挥手：“你今天有比赛还不快点去准备？我要去洗个澡身上黏糊糊的，及川前辈下午见！”  
『小飞雄，下午见，及川先生……』 没等及川说完，影山就挂了电话，后穴分泌出的体液有些不舒服，胸口也湿漉漉的全是汗水。  
迅速冲完澡，影山还是觉得胸口湿漉漉的不太正常，忍着害羞低头摸了摸自己胸前的红粒，摸到一手接近乳白色的液体，影山诧异地抬头看向镜子，胸前的肉粒似乎比平时要大了一些，还有是不是冒出的白色液体在灯光的照射下有种说不清的色情。  
着急要从宫城赶去东京看及川下午的比赛，影山想着大概就像手破了流血一样，拿创口贴贴上大概就没事了，影山这么想着也就这样做了，回房间套上白衬衫背上包就出门了。  
创口贴的粗糙质感贴在乳头上，加上和衣服的摩擦，影山不自觉地夹紧双腿，这种感觉真是糟透了。  
赶上了比赛，场馆空气闷热，影山坐在看台上，及川对着他挥挥手，同为队友的黑尾前辈和木兔前辈也纷纷向他投来目光，木兔前辈更是大呼小叫：“影山居然特意跑来看你的比赛！赤苇呢！！？赤苇呢！！？”  
到处嚷嚷活蹦乱跳被及川和黑尾“制服”住的木兔状态意外的好，顺利拿下两局赢了比赛。  
影山已经很久没有看过及川的发球了，总觉得他的控球力度是不是精准过头了？及川的发球连得四分，大学生的扣球力度和高度又是不一样的水准。  
比赛散场，影山终于呼吸到了赛场外的新鲜空气，场馆闷得他已经开始流汗。  
及川发来消息让影山来场馆的休息间， 叩开休息室的门，只有及川一个人坐在长凳上等他。  
“木兔前辈和黑尾前辈呢？”影山双手拉着背包的带子，一副乖巧好宝宝的模样。  
及川总觉得今天的影山有些不对劲，脸上一直带着可疑的粉色，他招了招手示意影山过来。  
“飞雄，你牛奶洒衣服上了？”影山凑近，及川扣住他的腰带进怀里，随即嗅到一股奶腥味。  
因为看比赛入了迷，影山这才想起来自己胸前的糟糕状况，下意识地开始躲闪：“没、有啊……有啊，在车上的时候……”  
“飞雄一点也不会撒谎，”影山跨坐在及川身上，及川拿下他的遮挡在胸前的背包，白色衬衫因为汗水有些浸湿，胸前那两点更是引起及川的注意力，他用拇指隔着衣服摩挲着影山胸前的肉粒，“这里怎么了？”  
影山羞耻得快要哭出来，声音有些颤抖：“不知道为什么会、会有奶、奶水出来呜……”  
及川很好奇，单手扶住影山的腰，另一只手熟练地解开影山的衬衫纽扣。  
“你是笨蛋吗？拿创口贴贴上？撕下来会疼啊。”创口贴也已经被奶水浸透，及川咽了口口水，目光不由地被影山红肿胀大的肉粒吸引，及川低下头亲吻上一侧的红粒，暧昧的鼻息喷洒在影山敏感的胸前，激得影山音调拔高发出呻吟。  
“飞雄不要太大声哦，现在还在外面哦。” 及川捏了捏影山运动裤包裹的臀部。  
“回、回家再…做吧，及川前辈……嗯！好痒～”影山断断续续的说不出完整的一句话，及川坏心眼地伸手扯开一侧红粒上碍事的创口贴，张嘴含住影山的乳头，舔舐吮吸，从乳孔内涌出的腥甜味充斥了及川的味觉嗅觉。  
影山环住及川的后背，双手抓紧他的衣服，第一次承受这样感官上的刺激，影山的眼泪也跟着掉下来，哭着让及川带他回家。  
及川松开影山，将哭得脸通红的影山抱进怀里安慰，明明做过那么多次，小男朋友怎么还是那么羞涩？  
影山感受到及川下体抵在他股缝处的火热，还拖着哭腔：“及、及川前辈很难受吧，对、对不起……”  
及川将自己的外套披在影山身上，拉上拉链，将还揉着眼睛的影山抱在长凳上坐好：“我去里面隔间冲个澡，你等等我。”  
影山看着及川离开的方向，掐了掐自己的手心，下了很大的决心才咬着下嘴唇脱下及川刚给他披上的外套，也跟着进了淋浴间。  
赤脚踩在瓷砖上有些凉，影山顺着水声摸到了最里面的隔间，敲了敲门：“及川前辈，我……”  
及川湿着头发打开隔间的门探出脑袋，声音都是带着水声的朦胧：“怎么了飞雄？”  
影山搂上及川的脖子，送上自己的亲吻，不顾自己被淋湿衣服，及川揽住他的腰，本就没扣上的衬衫从肩头滑落被及川扯下，松垮的运动裤也被拉下，及川笑出声：“飞雄，白衬衫配运动裤？你不要仗着自己长得还可以就这么随便穿啊……”  
“哼，及川前辈上次春游穿的红格子大裤衩配长筒袜也好不到哪里去！”已经到了可以顶嘴的程度了，影山已经没那么害羞了。  
及川捏了捏影山的臀肉，咬了口他的嘴唇：“及川先生的黑历史不许翻出来！”  
“及川前辈，快舔一舔那里，又流出来了。”影山伸手撕掉另一个乳头上的创口贴，及川的吻一路下滑，精准衔住那颗被奶水浸透的红肿肉粒，另一侧的红粒也被及川用手摩挲。  
及川托起影山的大腿将他抵在墙面上，影山双腿环上及川的腰，双臂也紧紧抱住他脖子，及川扶住自己早就翘起的坚挺直直地刺进影山的菊穴。  
及川舔了舔影山的肩膀：“和早上的按摩棒比起来，还是及川前辈更厉害吧。”  
“那里、那里不可以，及川前辈，太深了……”影山总觉得身体的重量全靠体内插着那根粗长肉棒，全身肌肉紧绷，后穴也不自觉地夹紧，及川的手掌抚摸着他的臀肉，胸前红色的茱萸被用力吮吸，另一边被刺激得喷涌出的奶水顺着自己的小腹下滑，和自己没忍住射出的白色浊液混在一起。  
影山张着嘴仰着头，久久不能从高潮中平静下来，他主动扭着身体，无意识地哭求：“及川前辈，给我，射给我……里面好痒，快射给我……嗯、唔！”  
及川本就憋着股劲，被温热紧致的甬道包裹着，这会又听见怀里人骚浪的哭喊，哪里还忍得住？  
“没有戴套，还是不要射在里面了。”及川停下打算抽出挺硬的性器。  
影山按住他的手，敬语都用上了：“请及川前辈给我。”  
及川精关失守，大量白浊直直喷射在深处，影山又跟着内射到达了高潮，胸前的两颗红色肉粒也跟着喷出甜腥的奶水。

 

—fin—


End file.
